Blanket of Warmth
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Abe is returning from his post one chilly night in the Tao Trooper ship when he sees the light on in Captain Waka's room.  WakaAbe NOT OC PAIRING


**Disclaimer: Do not own Okami or characters.**

* * *

The moon was hanging over the sleeping city of Sei-An. There were not that many lights on down in the city, only the lights of the bar and the Palace were lit. Everywhere else was dark. The only other place lit with light was the Tao Trooper Ship. Only a few Troopers were up and about, all either getting ready for bed or just starting their shift. Up at the entrance were two sleepy Tao Troopers, both wanting their replacements to come. The one guarding the entrance yawned sleepily before turning to the other that was standing in the entryway.

"What time is it, Abe?" The other removed his mask and rubbed his eyes before replying.

"I think it's two in the morning, Kamo." Kamo sighed before turning back to look out into the night. Abe placed his mask back onto his face and tried to hold back a yawn, but failed. The newest recruit gazed sleepily around the room, looking at the statues and pillars. Both Kamo and Abe had been standing at their posts since the day started, and were eager to get to bed. Abe was starting to doze off when two Tao Troopers came to take their place. The tired troopers greeted the new guards before dragging their feet toward their sleeping quarters. Kamo's room was the closest. He said goodnight to Abe before entering the dark room.

Abe walked down the quiet halls, listening to the sounds of his own footsteps. His room was at the end of the fifth room, and he was only in the second. His eye twitched under his mask as he rounded the corner to the third hallway.

_'Why must they give me the farthest room in the whole ship? That is so unfair...' _His mind grumbled as he walked a bit faster to reach his destination. When he finally reached his hall, he was about to run down the hall to his room when he remembered something. _'Dang it! I took my blankets to be washed this afternoon. I bet they are still there.' _Sighing in frustration, Abe turned away from the hallway and toward the second to the laundry room.

----------

Unfortunately for Abe, only one of his blankets had gotten washed. Even though he was not happy about this, he liked that the warmest blanket the three was washed. He thanked the Tao Trooper in charge of the laundry before heading off for his quarters once more. He was rounding the corner to the third hall and half way down it when he saw a light on in the third room of the third hall. He cocked his head to the side before creeping over to the door, trying to see why the light was on. As he got closer, he soon recognized the room to be of Captain Waka's. Abe's face flushed up into a rosy red when he realized that he was this close to his hero. He had never been close to Waka, he had only seen glimpses of the Captain once in awhile, but neither was very this close.

Putting an ear to the door, Abe listened for the usual scratching of a pencil at work. However, he heard none. He didn't hear anything. Worried, Abe pushed on the door slightly, seeing that it opened with ease. He gently eased his way in the room.

When he entered the lit room, he saw that the room was covered with drawings and strange writings. He looked around for a moment before spying his crush. Waka was laying his head in his arms on his desk. His white hat was laying on the floor, letting his golden hair fall around him. A couple of strands fell across his face, which was peaceful in slumber. All Abe could do was stare in awe at his crush, his face beet red.

_'Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I'm this close to Waka!' _Abe thought gleefully. He was quite tempted to brush the strand of hair that covered his left eye. He was close enough to do it. As he stood there, debating on whether or not he should touch Waka's hair, he saw that he was shivering slightly.

_'The room is kinda chilly...' _He thought as he searched the room for something to help keep the Captain warm. Finding nothing warm of the sort, Abe began to think of something else to use. He was racking his brain when his hat tipped to the side. He glared up at it and fixed it with his hand. The feeling of the soft blanket in his arms reminded him that he had it. He stared down at the blue blanket before smiling to himself.

_'Now why didn't I think of that?' _Abe thought as he unfolded the large blanket. He then draped it around Waka's shoulders and torso. As he did this, Waka shifted slightly which made Abe jump away from him. He waited for the Captain to fall into a deeper sleep before readjusting the blanket around him. He then brushed the strand of blond hair away from his eye. The Trooper smiled before turning the light off and silently leaving the room.

Abe then ran all the way back to his room, eager to get to bed. He unlocked his door and slipped into the dark room. He took his mask and hat off, placing them onto the nightstand, and then put on his pajamas. Once he was done, he turned to his bed and frowned. His bed was bare, except for a bed sheet and a pillow. He sighed before crawling under the thin sheet. Abe shivered slightly when the cold sheet hit his bare shoulder.

It was going to be a long, cold night for Abe.

----------

The next morning when Abe woke up, he felt very warm. He blinked his eyes a couple times before slowly sitting up. He looked around before looking down at himself. When he did this, his eyes widened. Covering him was his big, warm, blue blanket. The same one that he used to cover Waka. He stared at the blanket before picking up one of the corners.

_'How in the world did this get in here?' _He thought. He glanced up at his nightstand and saw that there was an envelope laying neatly against his hat. Curious, Abe reached out and grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside was a short letter with somewhat fancy handwriting. The greeting in the letter cued Abe to who had written the letter.

_'Bonjour Abe, I would like to return your blanket. I thank you for letting me use it last night. I had no idea it was going to get that cold. I do hope you do not catch cold, only having that thing sheet. Hope you have a great day, Abe! Au Revoir! _

_Captain Waka'_

When Abe finished the letter, his face was a nice shade of pink.

_'Captain was in my room! He made sure I was warm!' _His heart fluttered with butterflies, his eyes clouding up into a dreamy look. He would have probably stayed like that all day, if it weren't for the clock in his room. The little bell above it began to ring, telling the time of hour. Hearing the time, Abe quickly snapped out of his dreamy state and jumped off the bed.

"Oh no! I'm late for my post!" He hurriedly got his uniform on and ran out the door. As he ran down the hallway, a door opened up and a figure in the dark watched as the Tao Trooper ran past and round the corner. The figure laughed, shaking his head and brushing a golden strand of hair away from his face.

"Silly Abe." Waka said to himself. He then vanished into the air, leaving to go on his assignment Queen Himiko sent him to do.

----Fin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! To those who are reading Chest Pains, the next chapter is going to be hopefully finished soon. So look forward for that :D**


End file.
